gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gracie Ancelotti
Grace 'Gracie' Ancelotti is the daughter of mafia Don Giovanni Ancelotti. Biography Background Gracie was born to Giovanni Ancelotti in 1977, when he was 47 years old and already a powerful mob boss. Gracie tells Niko Bellic during their car ride that she was close to her father, but avoided his mafioso friends. Giovanni also seems permissive of her party-girl behavior, as she is spoiled by him and she has free reign to date and go home with any man she pleases. In 2003, she was arrested for being in possession of cocaine. During or after 2003, her father bought her a pink Feltzer and she befriended Gay Tony, who granted her a membership to Maisonette 9 as she had failed to get in before. The LCPD believe her not to be involved in running the family, however they were suspicious of her friendship with Tony. During Ballad of Gay Tony, Gracie is seen with Tony, Evan and Rocco Pelosi taking substantial amounts of cocaine. When Luis takes Tony to deal with some business, Gracie calles him a buzzkiller. Kidnapping In 2007, she was arrested for driving while intoxicated, which prompted her to sell the pink Feltzer within the year. The following year, Niko Bellic kidnapped Gracie for Patrick McReary of the Irish Mob, who held her hostage to extort Giovanni for missing diamonds. It is unknown or why Gerry McReary wanted to kidnap her in the first place as he will not get the money for the diamonds, although it could be hinted that Ancelotti had something to do with Gerry's imprisonment or he just didn't like Ancelotti. Giovanni didn't believe them at first, thinking Gracie was at a man's house on a date, until they sent a picture of her tied up and gagged in a chair. Giovanni then told Gay Tony and Luis Lopez to follow one of the kidnappers to find out where Gracie was being held. After Gracie was moved to a new location, Giovanni agreed to surrender the diamonds. Once again, he sent Tony and Luis to do the trade with Niko and Packie. Despite the deal being ambushed by Ray Bulgarin, Gracie was returned to safety, and she, Luis and Tony fled the scene, while Niko and Packie were left to fight off Bulgarins goons. Post-Kidnapping After several days had passed, Niko encountered her again in front of her house. She is under tight security and likely paranoid, but still feels comfortable enough to stand just outside of her house. She also has a new car, a pearl-white Cognoscenti (it's notable that the car is not a convertible and is built to be chauffered, adding to the theory that she feels too paranoid to be alone or in the open too long). She recognises Niko walking in front of her house, Niko pretends to not know her but she sends her guards to attack him (named Anthony, Mark, Tony, Benny and Sal), but they failed to do so and Niko got away safely. It is assumed after this experience, she possibly moved to another part of Liberty City. Mission appearences ;GTA IV *I'll Take Her... *Ransom *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Random Encounter ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Blog This! *Frosting on the Cake *Ladies Half Price LCPD Database record Surname: Ancelotti First Name: Gracie Age: 31 Place of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Linked to the Ancelotti Crime Syndicate and "Gay" Tony Prince. Criminal Record: *2003 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine (Age 26) *2007 - Driving While Intoxicated (Age 30) Notes: *Daughter of the head of the Ancelotti Crime Syndicate. *Not believed to be directly involved in the family business but linked to many Capos and Underbosses. *Her friendship with "Gay" Tony Prince could be exploited. Trivia *Gracie's attire has noticeably changed between GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In GTA IV, Gracie sported an all-black outfit which consisted of black trousers, and a black button-up shirt with a brown belt around the waist. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, her outfit changes to a more casual ensemble consisting of fitted jeans, a black leather jacket, and a purple and black horizontal striped shirt. This change remains consistent throughout The Ballad of Gay Tony with awkward results when one considers that she is kidnapped in her original outfit in "I'll Take Her" but is returned to Tony and Luis wearing a different outfit in "Ladies Half Price". *Both Niko and Luis punch Gracie to knock her out within the story. *Johnny is the only protagonist to never punch Gracie, or even met her. *She may even had a tiny crush on Niko, in the mission where he abducts her she showed she had some kind of affection for him, the same with Luis. However, Luis says that he is not going to go out with her after Dani Lupisella tried to get her father (Don of the Lupisella Family) to cut his balls off. *According to the LCPD Database inside a police car she is wanted for Human Trafficking, which is ironic considering she was kidnapped herself. *She has a tattoo of a Butterfly on her neck as seen in the first artwork below. Gallery File:GracieAncelotti-Artwork.jpg|Concept art of Gracie Ancelotti. File:GracieAncelotti-GTAIV.jpg|Grace during her Random Character encounter. File:GracieAncelotti-GTAIV2.png|Grace Ancelotti's mugshot. Feltzer-GTA4-GracieAncelotti-front.jpg|Gracie's pink feltzer. Cognoscenti-GTA4-Gracie-front.jpg|Gracie's unique pearl Cognoscenti. GracieAncelotti-Artwork2.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Artowrk. GTAIV 2010-10-31 18-05-42-43.jpg|Gracie during her kidnaping. de:Gracie Ancelotti es:Gracie Ancelotti Ancelotti, Grace Ancelotti, Grace Ancelotti, Grace Ancelotti, Grace